Lorenz (Three Houses)/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "I've lost?! Oh! Unthinkable!" (retreat quote) Paralogue: Land of the Golden Deer Vs Acheron * Lorenz: Give it up, Acheron! We are in the right. If you try to remain here any longer... * Acheron: What, you'll kill me? A tiny kid like you kill someone like me? Oh, that's too funny. * Lorenz: An animal like you cannot be allowed to run amok. We will settle this here and now! * Acheron: If you think you're up to the task, then by all means. But it's not my fault if it ends badly for you. Crimson Flower Chapter 13: Beyond Escape Vs Acheron * Lorenz: Acheron! What a pleasant surprise! I was concerned I might have to kill someone decent. * Acheron: Ha! House Gloucester is already finished. I've already taken control of your land! * Lorenz: That's quite enough of your spinning, Weathervane. Time for you to die. Azure Moon Chapter 16: The Rose-colored River Vs Byleth * It's been a while, Professor. If this were anywhere but a battlefield, I would offer you tea. I've no choice but to follow the Empire, if I wish to live. I hope you will not think ill of me. Defeat Quote * I yield. Though I will not beg for my life. That would be unbecoming, wouldn't it? Player Chooses Persuade * "You're inviting me to join you? But...to abandon House Gloucester... No - I can convince my father. I will help you topple the Empire, I swear it!" Player Chooses Kill * Lay me to rest...in a manner that is befitting...of the nobility... Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-colored River (Unused) Vs Claude * Claude: Aren't you gonna stand aside, Lorenz? Unless we win, the Alliance can't survive. * Lorenz: Even if that's so, to allow you past without a fight would be pure cowardice, I'm afraid. * Claude: You are one stubborn guy. Verdant Wind Chapter 22: Fódlan's New Dawn Lorenz: So that falls to me. I will do all that i can - for the future of Fódlan, and the glory of House Gloucester Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "♪Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi- ♪ Ahem! Hmm… something appears to be wrong with my throat." Cooking * "I've not much experience with cooking, but I am sure to be flawless. How hard could it be? I have a firm idea of the end result, but the process is another matter entirely..." Dining Hall * "Smaller bites will make you look more refined, while at the same time helping you feel full and content." * "I did not expect much from the dining hall, but this does not disappoint." (Favorite dish) * "Posture and dignity while dining are essential for a noble. Even if the quality of the meal is poor." (Disliked dish) With Claude No support level: * Lorenz: If you wanted to invite someone else to dine with us, professor, I would have preferred you choose a lady. * Claude: Eh, I don't mind a straitlaced noble joining us. I'm happy just to share a meal with Teach. B support level: * Claude: Whenever I eat with you, Lorenz, I always feel like I have to mind my manners. It’s awful. * Lorenz: Good. You should mind your manners even when I am not watching. You are a noble, after all. A support level: * Lorenz: If someday our positions change, we will not have many opportunities to eat together like this. * Claude: True. That would make this moment a priceless memory... Nah, just kidding. Let's just eat already. With Hilda No support level: * Lorenz: I am pleased to dine with suitable companions. * Hilda: Is there such a thing as an unsuitable dinner companion? C/B support level: * Hilda: Nothing like a tasty meal after some grueling work. Lorenz, you’ve hardly eaten anything. * Lorenz: There is no need to rush. I prefer to take my time. A support level: * Hilda: Always happy to join the professor for a meal. Oh, and I'm glad you’re here too, Lorenz! * Lorenz: The pleasure is entirely mine, Hilda. With Leonie No support level: * Lorenz: Could I at least persuade you to eat with utensils? * Leonie: Eyes on your own plate. Don’t you know it’s disrespectful to waste food? B support level: * Leonie: Hey, you’re cleaning your plate! Nice job. * Lorenz: Please stop. You sound like my mother. With Ferdinand * Lorenz: Pristine manners are essential, even if the quality of the food is poor. Wouldn't you agree, Ferdinand? * Ferdinand: Indeed. We may not care for the meal, but we must show our respect for the person who cooked it. Recruitment Requirements Not Met *"It would seem that your reputation is on the rise. Even Lady Rhea has taken a liking to you. It's a shame that I am no tin your class. But I suppose I am content with my current arrangement." Requirements Met * "I have heard good things about you. I believe your talents may be well suited to working with a student of my uniquely high caliber. What do you say? Shall we arrange a transfer?" ** Accept "I suppose when I put it that way, how could you possibly decline? We are a natural fit. I expect only the very best from you, Professor." ** Decline to invite: "Beg pardon? I thought I just heard you decline my offer. Perhaps I simply misheard. What?! You're serious?! Disgraceful! Spurning me will have consequences, you know!" Gifts * "If you insist..." (disliked) * "How kind of you." (neutral) * "Oh my. This is lovely." (liked) Lost Items * "Ah! Most kind. Thank you for bringing this to me." * "Hmm. I don't recall misplacing anything. you will have to excuse me - I am quite busy." Tea Party * "I was just thinking that I wanted to speak with you." * "A fresh and fruity aroma! Yes, this is my kind of tea." (favorite tea: Bergamot, Rose Petal Blend, Seiros Tea) * "Oh my. Would you look at this color? These are some choice tea leaves." (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "I cannot yet speak to you as an equal. Not when there is still so much left to learn." * "A noble’s life is full of rigid expectation. I sometimes envy the freedom of commoners." * "Do not concern yourself with the rumors. It is not possible for a lady to find me irritating." * "Even a noble needs a break now and then. One cannot be at one’s best all the time." * "The rose perfectly embodies the blend of elegance and power that I seek to possess." * "You are quite an intriguing person. I would be lying if I said I did not find you fascinating." * "Being here helps soothe the heartache from all the bloodshed of this war." * "I am not mindlessly following my father. When it is time to make a choice, I decide what I will do." * "I hope it is not untoward of me to ask, but…might I stay a little longer?" Observe * "If you like this hairstyle so much, perhaps you should try it for yourself." * "Not too messy, is it? I styled it quite carefully before I came by." * "It is refreshing to set aside my noble responsibilities, even if only for a moment." * "Haha." Voice Lines * "This flavor is exquisite." * "Settles nicely on the palette." * "Lovely aroma." * "What are your thoughts?" * "What?!" * "Splendid!" * "Oh?" * "Professor." * "Hm." * "I see." * "Indeed." * "What the--?" * "Uh, Professor..." * "You think so?" * "Preposterous!" End * "That was wonderful. Next time, I will provide the tea. Farewell." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Preposterous..." **Critique: "I will do better next time!" **Console: "You're only making it worse." * Great: "That was adequate." * Great: "I've come to understand a great deal." * Perfect: "This was hardly a challenge for me." ** Praise: "It was only a trifle." Goal Change * When I envision nobles in battle, I see them gallantly racing across the field on horseback, trusty lance in hand. It is my duty to meet this idea, hence my interest in lance and riding skills. (A Noble's Duty goal change) Group Tasks With Leonie No support level * Lorenz: Ugh… I’m to work with Leonie? * Leonie: What’s wrong? Can’t stomach being paired up with a commoner? * Lorenz: Not at all. But I am concerned about what you will make me do. B support level * Leonie: You know I won't go easy on you just because you're a noble, right? * Lorenz: Absolutely. Let's share the burden equally - we are friends, after all. * Leonie: As long as that's clear. Let's get to it! With Ferdinand * Ferdinand: Lorenz, you need not worry about this. I can handle it. * Lorenz: No cause for concern, Ferdinand. This will hardly be difficult for me * Ferdinand: Ah! In that case, I will take a seat and watch. * Lorenz: The professor has the right idea, requesting us. * Ferdinand: Yes, provided we meet expectations. * Lorenz: Let us do more than that. Let us alter the very course of history with our mere hands! Results With Leonie No support level: * Good result: ** Leonie: Our results would have been better if you’d done a little more, Lorenz. ** Lorenz: It was a concession to do as much as I did. This type of work is utterly beneath someone of my station. * Perfect result: ** Leonie: We did well, didn’t we? Lorenz did a great job. ** Lorenz: It was just as I’d feared. Let us discuss it no further… B support level: * Perfect result ** Leonie: We did well! You're pretty impressive, Lorenz. ** Lorenz: The same to you! We deserve equal praise. With Ferdinand * Perfect Result: ** Ferdinand: Professor! Look upon our glorious achievement! I hope you are not blinded by it’s brilliance. ** Lorenz: All the same, you must shade your eyes and look. You would not want to miss history in the making. * Great Result: ** Lorenz: The expected result, for someone of my skills. ** Ferdinand: Yes, we did quite well! All thanks to me of course. * Good Result: ** Ferdinand: I sought perfection, and I fell far short. I apologize. ** Lorenz: '''I am also to blame. As noblemen, we must bear responsibility for our failures. * Bad Result: ** '''Lorenz: This is hardly the example I should be setting for the commonfolk. ** Ferdinand: I wholly agree. As a noble, you should really have performed better than that. Certification Exams * "Was there any doubt?" (Passed) * "There must be some mistake." (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "Was there any doubt?" (Passed) * "There must be some mistake." (Failed) Level Up *"I thought I gave it my all!" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I am still not satisfied." (5 stats up) *"I am still far from my best" (5 stats up) *"Nobles must be strong." (4 stats up) Post-Timeskip *"Me of all people... Really?" (0 to 2 stats up) *"Good, but not enough." *"My skills are rising to my status." (4 stats up) *"I can exceed this." Skill Level Up New skill *"My efforts have borne fruit." *"I am beginning to understand." *"Now I see the heart of it." Post-Timeskip *"I am getting to the heart of it." *"I must always improve." *"This should be suitable." Skill Mastery *"Mastery at last." Post-Timeskip * "Now my success is guaranteed." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"Mastery at last." Post-Timeskip *"Now my success is guaranteed." Reclassing * Battle Quotes When Selected *"I stand ready." (Full/High HP) *"Let us be cautious." (Medium HP) *"...Steady now." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip *"Shall we?" (Full/High HP) *"I can still fight." (Medium HP) *"I will not fall." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Pointless." *"I think not." Critical Attack *"Don’t you know who I am?" *"Out of my way!" *"Enough of this nonsense!" *"An offensive sight!" *"Your efforts is futle!" (Facing enemy student) *"How unsightly!" (Facing enemy student) *"Stand aside!" (Facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip *"Don’t you know who I am?" *"Begone with you!" *"In a hurry to die, are you?!" *"An offensive sight!" *"Farewell!" (Facing enemy student) *"How unsightly!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit *"I have an idea." Post-Timeskip *"Seize the moment!" *"Come, I have an idea." Gambit Boost *"" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"You're outclassed." *"Naturally." *"A trivial victory." *"Magnificent." *"You can't compete with me." Post-Timeskip *"An exalted death." *"Our quarrel wasn't personal." *"Thought you could best me?" *"Too close for my liking." *"I'll tolerate no obstacle." Ally Defeats Enemy * Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts